


RagTAG

by Darkerangel



Category: Heroes (TV), Powers (TV)
Genre: Cops, Crime, Guns, M/M, Magic, Multi, Police, abilities, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkerangel/pseuds/Darkerangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty years ago, neo-terrorist Xiong made themselves known to the world by the third contact. They released a psyonic pulse that mutated the DNA of everyone within radius on a molecular level. Those affected began developing abilities called phenomena and were categorized as Anomalies. Twenty years later, remnants of Xiong's rise are beginning to surface and a motley crew of Anomalies known as RagTAG are assigned to take the neo-terrorist down. They have come to finish what shouldn't have started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Excerpt-Part 1: The Third Contact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Events leading up to the first chapter))

-December, ASE 2-43

"Damn bastards!" cursed the Militia of the Guard's Admiral Aiden Flac. His anxiety mixed with his frustration level, created a stressful cocktail amongst his military team. Admiral Flac had a quick flashback to December, ASE 2-42, Aiden was promoted to admiral under the Unified Confederacy's military branch just after the last admiral had a sudden heart attack. Aiden took the role for the Militia of the Guard with honor, but felt the abrupt shift of military control was a little too timely.

Reality settled in of the position that he was in, finding himself within the octagon-shaped stone fortress of a functioning facility. Based within former New York City, it was established to counterattack the neo-terrorist threat known as Xiong. He took his navy blue hat off his head and ran his hand through his buzz cut red hair. Like a child sucking their thumb or holding onto their blanket, it made him think clearer while like a nest of ants, the people around him moved about within the base. Some passing documents detailing current events while most was behind a computer screen.

"Sir! A Ghost-class battle tank is breaking through our frontline," addressed an operator. Admiral Flac assessed the new data that was handed to him and quickly made a call,

"Have secondline head out and counter."

"Roger."

"Have C5 fire anti-cannons via 2.4 degrees east," he also ordered.

"Contacting C5 to fire anti-cannons," assured his artillery officer. She adjusted her headset and relayed the orders to the C5 artillery team that bordered the facility along the perimeter. The team of six adjusted the three thin barrel cannon machinery to the coordinates given to them and soon the cannon started to fire. Each shot sounded louder than the last as powder filled the air, burning the lungs to the C5 artillery team.

The Militia newest battle tank called the Quin-La was redesigned to carry 50-60 soldiers. Inspired by insects, it had three segments referring to the head, thorax, and abdomen. Thin in frame, the Quin-La's front had a gap in the middle and contained two chambers. The first chamber consisted the soldiers and it maintained control over the tank at all times. The second chamber stored the first mega particle cannon designed to fire a beam that could destroy a small town in one shot.

"What the hell are you two doing! Keep the damn equipment leveled or we'll die before we even have the chance to kick some Xiong ass," barked Commander Etrius Cortez.

Lola Langley placed the last part to her battlesuit combat armor. The chest plate that she equipped on released a volume of steam when the inside padding inflated. Though it was suppose to be a cushion pad, it was anything but. Especially for female soldiers as the chest area felt like a tight bear hug that was not going to let go anytime soon. The camouflage combat armor was design to make a soldier stronger, allowing the wearer to remain on the battlefield for days, but at the cost of speed and durability.

Lola moved to her docking position within the tank and couldn't believe how quickly the world had change since the neo-terrorist made themself known. The neo-terrorist known as Xiong believed the world to be impure and broken from what it once was. They believe people with high level of psionic awareness should rule in place do to their strong psychic connection with each other. Lola gathered that they wanted the world to be unified under one military leader, one religion, one voice and that was Xiong. Lola worked as private security at the time and knew little about Xiong until they officially made contact to the entire world on March ASE 2-41. Known as the First Contact was what propelled her into the current reality she was living in now. Things thought impossible like psychics becoming more believable by the day.

A dozen other men surrounded Lola and women, packed within this thin can. Lola grabbed a ring holder above her head when the gravel became less smooth to plow through. The scent of desperation lingered, but from a quick scan of the carrier, everyone's expression was stilled. All fifty of them, Lola included, knew what they were thinking for she went there herself. You go into this mental trip, no longer in controlled by you. You replay your past, present, and even your future. The what ifs and could have beens merged into one pit less void of consciousness. Until you finally reach two roads ending in hope or death. Lola sensed that the situation outside was strained if the frontline needed support from them. Her scanning ended, when Commander Cortez gazed directly at her, wounding if her thoughts accidentally crossed his.

"Everyone did a BCA check? Good. Just like in the simulation, go in and come back out alive. Get ready," Commander Cortez warned. It was hard to see, but Lola could have sworn she felt her worry cross over into Etrius' own feelings as he began checking his armor again for a third time which wasn't like him. The responsibility of all fifty of them must had gotten to him Lola picked up. The idea soon faded after hearing the loud banging Commander Cortez was hitting the door. Noise echoed throughout the carrier, bringing everyone to attention as he slid the hatch opened that was followed by a bright flashing light.

Thunderous battle cries wailed as the fifty soldiers exited out of the Quin-La. They charged down the ramp and when it was Lola turn to charge out, the roar of a warrior never came out. It was vastly replaced with pure fear from the abrupt sight of Xiong's Ghost-class battle tank. Lola eyes widen in disbelief upon seeing the towering black and red camo bike-type tank. The concept behind the design was to strike fear by pure intimidation factor. The Ghost-class along with the Eres-class tank made up the battle forces belonging to the Xiong's Starr Squadron.


	2. Prologue

The After Second Era calendar was established in 2008 after the unification of all the world's nations. Every century is glorified with a number, followed by year. The Unified Confederacy was founded on January ASE 2-36 post space era. Govern by an Earth-centric organization built on the principals of safeguarding the people.

A neo-terrorist party calling themselves Xiong arrived onto the scene about four years later, but their First Contact to the world didn't happened till May ASE 2-41. While the UNC was undergoing new management, the government struggled to maintain their authority over world as sides were drawn on who fired the first shot. The UNC launched a clumsy counterattack during Xiong's Second Contact to the world in order to safeguard their territories and keep their state of panic from escalating any further. The UNC was struck by an economic downturn due to people's fear of a third neo-terrorist attack.

The entire philosophy of Xiong is built around those with high-grade psychic abilities. They believe that those who are able to tap into their six-sense potential, are able to produce massive amounts of energy.

T.A.G. Standing for Tactical Assault Guard formed fifth-teen years after the Third Contact in ASE 2-58. Meant to protect the Confederation ideals against violent Anomalies. They are known to hunt down and deport illegal phenomena activities to mining colonies for harsh labor. RagTAG was soon formed three years later in ASE 2-61 as an enforcement squadron. Made up of the best of the best Anomalies, They are authorized to use lethal force against any and all Anomalies that pose a threat to Malabar City.

The Third Contact solidified the arrival of Xiong and an all out battle between them and the UNC's Militia, Legion of Gaia. During the battle, forces of Xiong put into motion Operation Big Bang that changed the world forever. The result being the birth of Anomalies divided the world once again and to make things worse, Xiong greatest trick was making the world believe that it did not exist post-Big Bang.


End file.
